


Late Date

by MoonwalkingCrab



Series: Tech Support [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt gets so engrossed in his work that he loses track of time, unfortunately for him he had a date planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/gifts).



> Huge thanks to [cosleia](http://cosleia.tumblr.com) for betaing.
> 
> If anyone wants to chat I'm usually hanging about on [tumblr](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com).

Matt hummed to himself inside the control panel, lost in thought. He was deep within the walls of the ship, surrounded by wires, darkness, and most of all silence, a rarity on the busy star destroyer. Time had no meaning as he diligently worked, rerouting wires, repairing connections, bringing the torn apart comm system back to life. He didn’t usually work overtime but he knew it would be worth it. He had a reason to save his credits now, someone to spend them on. He blushed to himself at the thought. He had a boyfriend.

At least he hoped he could call Techie that. They had only been on a couple of dates so far, meeting for caf, eating lunch together, nothing serious. They hadn’t even kissed yet. That was a shame, Matt wanted to kiss him. A lot. All over. Other things too. But a kiss would be nice to start.

  
He twisted a spare piece of wire between his fingers as his mind wandered. The first time he’d met Techie he’d been elbow deep in wiring, watching the gentle sway of copper hair as the other man welded on the other side of the room. The sparks had outlined the tall thin frame, highlighting the pale skin and bright hair. It was only when Techie had turned to remove his safety goggles that he had seen his eyes.

  
The optical implants were a striking dark blue, making Techie’s eyes look wide and impossibly innocent. They were an old model, prone to rust and Matt had found himself imagining kissing around those red-rimmed eyes, soft flutters across softer eyelids, anything to soothe the pain he saw there.

  
He’d asked his supervisor about the redhead and she’d shrugged, “Your boy Kylo Ren picked him up a month or so ago from some slavers. His name’s Caleb something-or-other but he prefers ‘Techie’”. She made a face as if the man’s choice of name offended her before pressing forward with a conspiratorial whisper, “Rumour has it that he’s related to the General but no one knows for sure.”

  
Matt had never confirmed this rumour, but he had asked Techie out, a moment that had taken three days of psyching himself up, innumerable half written conversation starters and a near constant mantra of ‘what would Kylo Ren do?’.

  
Now he sat in a daydream, picturing running his hands through copper hair instead of copper wiring. His glasses were starting to slide down his nose in the heat of the confined space. He slowly reversed out, stretching himself to full height, hearing his back pop. The comm panel would work now despite the twisted molten metal gashes through it. He smiled, caressing the lightsaber mark. Lord Ren was so powerful, it was always a challenge to get things working after he’d been at them. And Matt appreciated a challenge.

  
Looking at the blinking lights of the chronometer he frowned, now that couldn’t be right. He had started the job at 1800 hours, plenty of time before his date, it couldn’t be 1930 already, could it? He felt a cold sweat begin to prickle on his neck. He was late, so late. Shit.

  
***

  
Matt was late. Techie glanced around the relatively quiet mess hall; there were a few bridge crew, a Knight of Ren, and one or two technicians. Not _his_ technician though. He twisted his fingers beneath the table. He could leave he supposed, no one would know he’d been stood up. If they even noticed him. No one ever noticed him. Until Matt.

  
For the first time he’d been in the company of someone he could talk to, someone whose eyes didn’t glaze over the instant he started discussing tech. Matt actually encouraged him, coming up with little ideas of his own. He was cute too, his brown eyes shining with enthusiasm anytime Lord Ren’s name came up. Techie didn’t mind, the masked man had saved him from a miserable existence, and if Matt wanted to talk about Ren, then why not.

  
The other technicians had claimed that Matt had a temper, Techie had half a mind to tell them exactly what a bad temper looked like. He had seen it on the slaver queen. Once. Only once before his eyes had been ripped out and replaced by flickering apertures and too bright irises. The other technicians were scared of Matt, he made Techie feel safe.  
Their dates so far had been short, quiet, they fit into their work day. Tonight was the first time they were meeting outside the shift pattern and Techie had made an effort to make himself presentable. He took a final look around the mess hall and made his decision. He was going to find Matt.

  
He started in the engineering crew quarters, knocking on the door and listening intently in case Matt was pretending he wasn’t home. To his surprise the door was flung open and Matt’s bunkmate stood in front of him, looking him over. “Oh, hey Red. You must be Techie, Matt won’t shut up about you.” He smiled, “It’s great! I haven’t had to hear about Kylo Ren for weeks so thanks man.” He took in Techie’s clothes, something other than regulation uniform for once. “Matt’s working tonight, if you’re looking for him.”

  
Techie stared at the floor, the sudden appearance of someone he didn’t know jolting him into silence. He furrowed his brow as he choked out a stuttered thank you. If Matt was working he could be anywhere on the ship. His shift should have been over that afternoon, they were usually on the same rotation, which meant he had taken overtime. Techie could feel a coldness in the pit of his stomach. Did that mean Matt would rather be working than spending time with him?

He wasn't going to cry, he couldn't cry, it was just rust, he hadn't maintained his eyes properly, that was all. He wandered through the hallways, not heading for his own quarters or back towards the mess hall. He just needed to walk.

His feet took him up through the comm stations, the gentle whirr of cooling fans soothing him, steadying his mind. He heard a rustling of clothes and a distinct deep voice swearing. He peered around the doorframe, his eyes automatically clicking to adjust to the low light. “Matt?”

Matt jolted at the soft sound of Techie’s voice, his mouth falling open as he turned around. Instead of the usual ill-fitting jumpsuit Techie was dressed in soft grey trousers and a simple dark shirt with long sleeves, the First Order logo stamped on the breast. It was his hair that shocked Matt most of all. Instead of the usual lank strands Techie’s hair looked soft, glowing, he had attempted to braid it and it lay somewhat messily across one shoulder, a few silky strands loose to cover the slave tattoo on his forehead.

“I… um, Techie… Hi.” Matt’s tongue seemed to be having trouble keeping up with his brain which had started a steady stream of _kiss him, kiss him, kiss him_. “I was just… working.”

Techie’s pale eyebrows raised, artificial eyes shuttering audibly. “Yes, your bunkmate said you’d chosen to work tonight.” He sighed, bracing himself, "I understand if you're not interested. I just wanted to check. I'll be going now." He drew himself up to his full height, still feeling so much smaller than Matt and turned to leave.

“No, wait!” A large hand landed on his shoulder, stopping his movements. Matt’s eyes were wide behind his glasses, his other hand running through blonde curls in agitation. “I’m sorry, I lost track of time. I’m interested, I’m definitely interested!” His dark brows creased as he turned, punching a fist into the already damaged console cover.

“I’m so stupid!” Techie could see the heat signature around Matt’s body steadily increasing, his heartbeat starting to race. “I’ve blown it haven’t I? Why would someone as nice as you put up with a screw up like me?” Techie felt his own pulse speeding up, warmth spreading up his cheeks.

“Well, because you’re nice too,” he said softly, “you’re smart and strong and I like you.” He looked at Matt with a shy smile. “I really like you.”

There was an inhale of breath and Matt’s eyes met his own before looking to the floor. “You mean that?” Matt chewed his lip, “Because I really like you too.”

They stood for a second, Matt shuffling awkwardly, Techie twisting his hands in the hem of his shirt before Matt spoke up, “Will you give me a second chance? For tonight? I’m so sorry, I want to make it up to you, take you on a real date.” His fist was clenched in his bright orange work vest, the other hand still gripping the lightsaber scar of the console.

Techie nodded. “You know, it’s not that late. We could still do something tonight, if you like?” He watched as Matt’s face brightened, feeling the slightest pang of frustration at the lack of clarity. Sure he could see heat signatures and heart rates and interface with consoles but when it came down to it, the actual visual aspects of his eyes lacked definition, and when it came to Matt’s smile, he wanted to see as clearly as possible.

“Can we just stop by my room and I can get changed? Your hair is really the only orange thing I like.” Matt smiled sheepishly as Techie’s face coloured bright red and before he lost his courage, wrapped his arms around the thinner man. “I’m so glad I get to see you tonight.”

Techie’s face was pressed tight into the juncture of Matt’s neck and with barely a moment’s hesitation, he returned the embrace, pressing his nose into the blonde curls. Matt smelled like sweat and solder, hard work and electricity, Techie could practically taste his skin on his tongue. He stepped back feeling the large warm hands reluctantly leave his waist and peered intently at Matt’s face, drinking in the details that he could finally catch up close.

His body was so big and warm and solid, _his lips look soft_ his skin peppered with dark moles, _they’re so pink_ his eyes more golden brown than dark brown, _he’s licking them_ a stray curl of blonde fell over his forehead and Techie reached to push it back, _his lips_ his lips parted in a soft breath and Techie moved without thinking.

Matt had only a second to see the dark apertures widen before Techie’s mouth was on his. The kiss was soft, the lips rough and bitten in contrast. It lasted for less than a heartbeat. Matt blinked, barely given a chance to respond, making a small noise of disappointment as Techie pulled back. He stroked his fingers across the loose strands of hair on Techie’s forehead before dipping down to bring their lips together once more.

This time they both pressed forward, mouths moving together in a teasing, fluttering dance. Techie’s hands moved up to grip Matt’s shoulders tightly, pressing himself into the warm bulk of his body, so solid and secure. Matt’s lips were exactly as soft as he’d been imagining, a delicious contrast to the hard planes of muscle hidden beneath the ill-fitting jumpsuit. His stomach rumbled slightly and he pushed the hunger aside, Matt was all the sustenance he needed right now.

Feeling delirious Matt cupped Techie’s face, needing the contact to keep him grounded, he’d forgotten how to breathe. His other hand stroked the braid, Techie’s hair slipping through his fingers like silk. Everything about him seemed delicate, from his slim wrists to his out of date eyes. Matt wanted to surround him with his body, take care of him, but for now he’d settle for kissing him senseless. Without warning his mouth opened in a gasp, the need for oxygen edging out the need to keep kissing. Techie made a little noise of protest as he pulled away and Matt stroked his fingers down the pale column of his throat.

Techie’s eyes opened with a whirr to focus on Matt’s swollen lips. They were red-rimmed as always, eyelashes translucent and Matt didn’t think twice before lowering his head to press open mouthed kisses across Techie’s eyelids like he had always imagined. They were infinitely soft against his lips, his optical implants shifting below the thin skin.

Matt’s breath felt cool on his skin, soothing the ever-present heat around his eyes and Techie sighed in contentment. He felt Matt kiss across his eyelids, the bridge of his nose, the harsh black marks of the tattoo he hated, replacing the memory of pain with one of softness. Techie squeezed at Matt’s shoulders, tilting his head upwards, wanting more.

Matt’s mouth was warmer this time, wetter, his lips parted to slide against Techie’s, their breaths mingling. Tentatively Techie drew the plush lower lip into his own mouth with a gentle suck, the slightest graze of teeth on the sensitive swollen skin. Matt’s voice rumbled out in a low groan, his mouth parting further, tongue flicking out to brush against the crease of Techie’s lips, feeling the fingers grip tighter on his shoulders.

Feeling bold Techie reached up to grasp a fistful of Matt’s shaggy hair, gripping the wayward curls tightly between his fingers. Matt moaned out at the contact, the slight twinge of pain heightening his senses, becoming all the more aware of the places their bodies touched. Their chests were pressed flush, their thighs brushing together, Techie’s hand in Matt’s hair, Matt’s arms wrapped around him. Techie’s tongue flicked against his own, a foreign taste, almost sweet, and Matt wanted more. Without realising it he had backed Techie against the damaged console, his hands roaming the narrow back, steadily dropping lower.

Techie’s head fell back with a gasp as Matt grabbed him by the thighs, picking him up to lean on the console. His body was pressed forwards, their hips bumping together, Matt’s head dropping to suck the soft skin beneath his ear. His fingers dug tighter into Matt’s hair, unsure whether to pull him even closer or push him back to kiss again. Techie was hot all over, already half hard beneath the tighter than usual trousers, and if the bulge in Matt’s jumpsuit was any indication, the blonde was in the exact same situation.

With a strength he didn’t know he possessed Techie dragged Matt’s lips away from his collar bone, panting out at the whine he received. He pulled Matt’s mouth towards him to kiss softly, acutely aware of the broad body between his legs. “Um… before we get too carried away,” he scooted himself downwards feeling somewhat exposed, “maybe we should have that date first.”

Matt’s face was red, his hair looking even more dishevelled than usual, his plump lips kiss-swollen and bright. Techie bit his own lip, feeling a sudden surge of arousal at the sight. He had caused that, that look was because of him. Matt straightened up, adjusting his jumpsuit slightly, “Yeah, you’re right, besides, I think I’m still on the clock.”

Techie smiled as he slid from the console, “I wouldn’t mind getting paid to do that.” He slipped his hand into Matt’s much larger one, twining their fingers together. “Come on, you can get changed and we can go for dinner.”

Matt squeezed his hand, leading the way out of the room, dinner sounded like a good idea. Although maybe, if he was lucky, when they got to his room, his bunkmate might just be out.

**Author's Note:**

> I went with Caleb for Techie's real name purely because of Ex Machina.


End file.
